Breathe Sam, Breathe
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Cheers. Sam faints in the bar and Rebecca is there, what happens when it's not just a fainting spell though? Can Rebecca save Sam before it's too late?


It was just another working day for Rebecca Howe as she arrived at Cheers at 7am. She unlocked the door of Cheers, walked in to the bar and headed over to a bar stool near the office. She sat down at the bar and began looking through the receipts from the night before and she was wondering where Sam Malone was as he hadn't arrived yet and he was meant to be there before she was. Then she heard his office door opening and when the door was fully open Sam stepped out, Rebecca turned her head to face her friend and she noticed how pale he looked.

"Sam, are you alright?" Rebecca asked.

Sam nodded as he rubbed a hand over his face and walked slowly over to the bar and leaned against it. Sam looked pale, his skin seemed clammy, his eyes seem tired and his brown hair was a mess and Rebecca looked at him concerned. She had never seen Sam looking like that. Sam then wiped his hands over his face and then he looked at Rebecca who was staring at him.

"I said I'm fine Rebecca," Sam said weakly, trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure? You don't look too good," Rebecca pointed out.

"Just tired, had a long night," Sam told her.

Sam looked back at the bar and he put his hands on the bar in front of him as he took a deep breath. Sam could hear a ringing noise taking over his hearing, his vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that tried to take over him.

Rebecca stood up from her stool at the bar as she kept an eye on Sam. Sam let go of the bar and he swayed a bit, then he pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, trying to blink away the grey dots that danced in front of his eyes.

Sam could feel his knees go weak as they buckled and he fell sideways towards the cold floor, only to be caught by Rebecca who had acted quickly and she tried to hold him the best she could as she gently lay Sam down on his side. Rebecca felt fear in her gut as she fell to her knees, then she rolled Sam on to his back and shook his shoulders gently, trying to bring him around as she watched Sam's chest rise and fall. She knew that this wasn't a joke and it wasn't just another one of his tricks to get her to kiss him, she knew that this was real.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me?" Rebecca panicked.

Sam was still as she shook him and suddenly she heard his heavy breathing cease and silence filled the bar. She looked at him with panic written across her face as his chest was motionless. He wasn't breathing.

Then acting on instinct Rebecca held her ear above Sam's mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing at all. After a few seconds she didn't feel or hear anything and she felt a vice clamp around her heart.

Rebecca moved back from leaning down and put two shaking fingers under Sam's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse. She felt a faint beat under her finger tips and she sighed slightly relieved. Rebecca knew that Sam wasn't breathing and she settled herself by his head. She remembered her first aid training from months back and she focused on the unconscious man in front of her.

"Come on Sam, come on," Rebecca muttered.

She didn't hesitate as she leant over Sam's face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead, held his chin and pinched his nose closed with her thumb and forefinger. Rebecca took a deep breath and then parted Sam's lips, before sealing his lips with her own. Rebecca exhaled a breath in to Sam's lungs providing him with the oxygen he needed and his cheeks puffed out.

"Breathe, breathe, come on Sam, breathe for me," Rebecca urged.

Rebecca leant down once more, pinched Sam's nose, then blew another breath in to his unmoving body. The events finally sunk in and Rebecca didn't even know what had caused this. She tried remembering when it had happened once before and she had walked in to his office to see Frasier performing CPR on him. She remembered Frasier saying something about how he had been sleeping and he went in to respiratory arrest. She remembered the words apnea and asthma being mentioned somewhere in the conversation. Then she remembered Sam gasping for breath and then Carla had pushed her aside as paramedics had ran it to the room.

"Breathe Sam, breathe," Rebecca urged him, close to tears.

Rebecca was lost in thought as she blew another breath in to Sam's unresponsive form, then she heard a gasp of breath, and she moved her head back, as Sam came back to the land of the living. Sam's eyes were open and he was just staring at the woman beside him, realising that he was on the floor.

**Thanks for reading guys. I love Cheers so I had to write this. I hope you all enjoyed this story, if not I apologise and I will be writing more stories this year I hope. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
